


转生

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *胡乱写的东西，大题上就是三成野地里生丕丕的故事。*没什么逻辑，想一下就类似于环3里高野舞生贞子那样的。
Kudos: 1





	转生

因为妊娠而导致半夜的心悸，三成已经不是第一次经历了。他睁开眼之后任由心狂跳了好一阵，在地上躺了许久才起身。  
他出了一身的汗，用手指撩开了被汗水黏在了脸上的头发，一边套着睡袍一边用衣角擦着身体上的汗水。他拉开电灯，钉在墙柱上的镜子中映照着他被身孕折磨地打了折扣的面孔，大半张脸都被干枯嘭起的头发遮住了，嘴巴与阴影连在了一起模糊了他原先的面容。三成先是神经质地拨开墙上的镜子，露出了藏在镜子后面的一个小洞，里面有一卷用橡皮筋捆起来的钞票，他又废力地挪动笨重的身子蹲下，翘起了榻榻米的一个角，里面还藏着另一卷钞票。  
钱没有少，三成也懒得拖动身子再站起来，就趴在地上爬去了桌边喝水，医生同他说这时候哪怕再不方便也要多喝水，不然就会得病危及性命。三成乖乖地听话，喝水喝得哪怕每早起来脚趾肿胀也不停，现在虽然还不是他起床的时间，但是脚肿得压在地上已经有了麻木的感觉了。他一手撩开睡袍，揉着自己的脚看自己的肚子，没有像其他娇妻一样滋养的条件，他的身体看上去干干巴巴的，和教会中常描写的圣母圣子完全是相反的模样，他肚子鼓起的下缘有一条黑色的线，向下延伸着扩展，最下方和耻部上的毛发连接在一起。  
因为这条长出来的线，很少有客人愿意在他脱掉衣服之后去碰他了，散妓的日子本来就不好过，何况是三成这样独来独往，身体有异常症状的人。从前有鸨头护着，私下里他的身体是揽客吸引回流的宝货，现在被放逐了出来，他这样畸形的身体就又变成了怪胎的身体。  
三成尽量不去想自己还在上学的日子，去想爸爸妈妈，弟弟们，想到一次心就会酸楚很久。被店里开除前最后一次接客的时候，他还坐在客人的身子上，活动身体去卖力地取悦对方时，就冷不丁地想起了在学校里，上体育课的时候他躲在角落里换衣服，在起身的时候突然感觉自己下腹一坠，月经从私处流了出来，染透了内裤。  
三成贴在墙壁上，磨磨蹭蹭换好了衣服，躲过了人的注意却在白墙壁上留了个圆圆的血痕，被眼尖的人看见了之后，被青春扰乱了心智的学生们扯掉了他的衣服，轮流用手指去抠挖他流出了经血的女穴。自那之后他就退学了，受不了自己在家是无价值的人生，又转头去做了这样见不得光的工作。  
就这样，三成还坐在客人身上的时候就哭了出来，他的身子向前倾着，眼泪正好落在了对方的小腹上。  
被撩拨地精头上脑的男人刚觉得自己的钱花得值了，没想到这不男不女的婊子停了下来，还坐在他身上莫名其妙地开始哭。被妻子和工作折磨的客人根本不愿意在妓女身上施舍耐心。马上把阴茎从三成的女穴中抽了出来，骂着他脑子有毛病的同时撸掉了避孕套扔到了三成肚子上。  
三成在地上坐了很久，都没从自己因为月经初潮而被羞辱的回忆中醒过神来。他畸形的身体没给他带来红豆饭，反而是停学和父母见到他就会从牢骚变为争吵的痛苦日子。  
他开始后悔，要是当初坚强一点，能留在学校里，他身体的秘密说不定过不了多久大家就都能忘记了。他离家之后不知道父母和弟弟过得如何。因为没人给他过生日，他也记不太清自己今年几岁。数着留在地上的钞票的时候三成开始算自己的年龄，算来算去他也没想起自己今年的生日过没过去，他没买日历或者是手帐，自从开始独自居住，也只有年节的时候，商店街上不同的装饰才能提醒他有确切的日期存在。  
通货膨胀搞得他有点头疼，现在什么奢侈品都很贵，碍于他只有一半男性的身份，女客男客都不知道要主动送他礼物，故意与他保持距离。而接肉铺的费用老板不能插手，所以三成也不知道多与客人要点钱，维持了三四年还是原先的价格。  
对了，自己是春假前退的学，那时候是二年级，有四年的话，那他今年最多也就是才成年的年纪。三成把钱捆好，藏进了房间里犄角旮旯的地方。算清了自己的年纪像完成了什么大事一样，刷牙睡觉去了。

就是这一晚，他做了那个奇怪的梦，从这天开始，还愿意招他的客人都听他讲了自己如同圣母处子怀胎的古怪故事。  
三成刷完牙，意识反而更清醒了，他躺在床上看着天花板上汽车的灯光掠过，毫无目的地计着数逼自己快点再睡，哪怕是做着这种在黑夜里不能见光的工作，三成也不愿意和那群无所事事的妓女们同流合污，保持严苛的作息也是他自视清高的一种方法。初次被人揭开了他遮羞布，被同学用手指凌辱的记忆又占据了他的意识。三成心想凭他现在和男人们周旋的本事，那个时候装作顺从，乖巧一点，挤出几滴讨人怜爱的眼泪来，那群禽兽说不定能显出几分良知来就不那么糟蹋他了。来他们店里，为了“体验生活”的高中生们有很多就只是为了多余的零花钱维持虚假的友谊而已，这样的人际关系对于少男少女们是比吃饭更重要的必需品。当时的三成要是能用这种联系所有人的罪恶感把那群男生拴住的话，此时他也不会在这里受这种苦了。  
扭曲了的意识让他想到了这种不可理解的结果，三成翻了个身，把脑袋埋进被子里，些许的缺氧更有助于睡眠。

除了他自己幻想的绮色的学生生活，梦里的光景进一步的扩大了。三成很久没做过梦了，他为了接待客人，这些年吃下去调整身体的药不少，没有一个能让他做这种能取悦自己的美梦。梦里停在他手上的鹰的重量是真实的，头扭了180度回头看他，三成吓得往后缩了一步，手也跟着撤了回去。被人训练过的鹰马上就飞了出去，又马上瞅准了猎物，以寻常的鸟做不到的姿势栽身下去。  
三成脚下是崎岖不平的土坷，崴了一脚之后被一双手提着他身上的胴甲。他扭头回去看，一个他不认识的人正托着他的身子，扶着他。  
对方还没脱去稚气，轻微有点肉感的团团脸上一双眼睛正毫无旁骛的注视着他，三成还没享受过这样的注视。对方虽然是直视他的眼睛，却没有被紧盯着的窘迫感。三成的视线在他的眉心和两眼之间来回游走，就是不敢去看他。  
“怎么了，突然开始发呆？”对方用手轻轻掸了一下自己的衣服，三成瞧见他膝盖上都蹭了土，想要也去弯腰帮他弹掉，可自己身上这套甲胄被束得太紧，勒得他根本就弯不下腰去。三成就这样身体僵持着，尴尬的看着他面前这个样貌还介于男孩和男人之间的男子弯腰清掉自己身上明显的灰尘。  
他弯腰的时候，束在脑后的头发还有挂在披风后面，形状介于凤凰与蝙蝠之间的挂饰一起滑到了前面，搭在他的肩膀上。三成见了他这幅模样之后，不由得心重重地跳了一下，对方青春丰美，像是被精心呵护才能生出的样子给他的心狠狠的一击。自卑于困惑的心情是一同生出来的，三成默默地回想他刚才与他说得那唯一的一句话，千种的温柔都被他品味出来了。  
对方还弯着腰，这会是在紧靴子上的系带了，他头顶的发旋正对着三成，还有许多生出来的碎发攥不起来，看了就有种想诱人上去摸一摸的冲动。  
“我……”三成想要回答他的问题，搜肠刮肚地却想不出怎么去回答陌生人这种听起来像是很熟络的问题。自己和他认识很久了吗？三成开始回想自己和哪位有联系的常客关系比较好，可像面前这位年纪的小孩子都是没轻没重，只为找刺激的小混混。哪能和他面前的男孩子一样，穿着漂亮的老衣服，带着根本就不可能在商场里买到的首饰，把他的衣服给别人穿就绝对没有让人心动的感觉，狸猫穿上龙袍也不会像太子的。  
对方没有等他回答，他转而眺向远方，他们正处于几座矮山山坳处的一块空地上，在林地与草甸的边缘。这样空旷的野地里让三成心中生出寒意来。  
“要起风了。”三成身边的人说到，他这么说着的时候，果然几卷风就吹了起来，把他的头发吹了起来，露出了额头。  
风在山谷间来回撞击风速逐渐变快，而云彩以肉眼可见地速度聚集起来，颜色变得沉重。  
“这样的天气多待着也没什么意思。”对方抓起了他的手，拉着三成向林中走去。对方渐快地脚步让三成赶不上了，一步一踉跄地跑了起来。  
“这样来说我们是第一次见面了。”拉着三成没头没脑跑起来的人突然扯了他一把，把他抱在了怀里。没长开的孩子无论身形如何，都有一种单薄的感觉。  
三成茫然地点了点头，想要从他怀中挣脱开，却被对方抱得更紧了。  
“你听，雨开始下起来了。”他说得没错，三成确实听见雨打树叶的声音了。被陌生人抱住，乃至羞辱的经历在他常出没的那条夜市街里是常有的事。可三成在他的怀里隔着一层茧一样的盔甲还是止不住的颤抖，不敢去看他的脸以使自己失态。  
“抓紧了，手抖的话可能摔下去”三成看着他抓住自己的手，擅作主张地搭到了自己的肩膀上让他抓紧。三成看他躬身屈膝，做了个像是要起跳的姿势，还没等他张口问怎么回事。突然抱住他的男孩子就跳了起来，三成只听见了空气划过树叶的声音，接着冰凉的水滴就砸在了他的脸上。  
三成睁开了眼睛，惊讶于此时两人竟像是悬于谷间一样，阴沉的气压让他喘不动气，这可真就是只能在梦里出现的景象。三成赶紧把身体贴到了那人身上，对方却笑了起来，两人下落的速度像失重一样极慢，从前只低着头走在地上的三成第一次看清了雨滴的模样。  
“你是怎么做到的？”三成大声地问他，他不知从哪看来的，说梦境其实就是自己记忆的结合，奇妙的场景应该就是本不相干的事物揉杂在了一起，抱着他在山涧高高跃起的男人说不定是哪本他早忘了的漫画里的人物。  
“因为是你的梦我才能做到。”对方趁还没有下降，慢慢放开了三成，只用手拉着他。失去了被人怀抱的安全感，三成体会到了失重的恐慌感，被攥住的手指缝里全是汗。他说话的声音有种携带神经质的兴奋感，在落下的时候他又抱好了三成，安安稳稳地落在了山涧的一处狭小处。  
山中河道处都是石头，岸边高起的地方有处岩石的遮挡还算是干燥，他体态轻盈，找了个踩踏的施力点轻轻一跃就攀上去了。他又翻身伸手去拉三成，颇有要在此处安置的意思。  
“你是哪位？”三成心想，这唐突的人无论是相貌，还是刚才惊人的身手都不该是现实中存在的人，可能是什么电影，漫画里的角色。  
对方没急着回答他，慢悠悠地解掉了身上的披风，备甲。这才转头回身看三成，他眨了下眼睛，睫毛也像是被雨水打湿了一样低垂着。  
见了他这幅模样，这副漂亮相上添了一抹迟疑踌躇的模样，三成的心中又是一阵震颤，和勾引人一样，刚才突然的惊吓和对他的问题不理睬只顾自说自话的奇怪态度都已经被三成给忘记了。他露出这样的表情，就有逼着别人去爱他的力量。  
被这么看的感觉像是很熟悉一样，这样一来他的脸也瞬时亲切了很多，三成想不起来在哪见过了。他的客人里可没有这么年轻，又如此漂亮的男人。  
“我是曹丕，你第一次带我来放鹰的时候，就是在这里。”对方又做了个大河剧里常见的铳兵齐射时捣火药的动作“第一次放枪也是。”  
三成点了点头，三国志的漫画他也看过一两卷，面前的人要真是曹丕的话，那也过于漂亮了点，文学著作对他也太不公平了。  
“你还和以前一样，脸一点都没有变。”对方低头看着下方河道中的水势逐渐变大，三成冷不丁地看了一下他的手，与人接触多年，他也学会了解读人的小动作都有什么意思，对方背着手，左手攥着右手腕，右手的手指张开又攥拢来回往复，刚才那突然的亲密接触，两个人都是同样的紧张。  
“我们可不认识。”三成回答道。  
“我们认识的事就是别的故事了，说来也没有意思。”曹丕向他凑了一步，继续说：“我有事求你。”  
“什么事情。”三成到现在还把曹丕当成是小说，漫画里的假人，心想口头上奉承一下他自己不可能有什么损失，何况对方还是出乎意料的漂亮。  
“我想要转生。”  
一个炸雷突然响了起来，闪光只有一瞬间，天变得更阴沉了，三成再想去看曹丕什么表情，却发现天已经黑到看不见他的脸了。  
“转生？”三成知道有所谓的六道轮回，可他不知道还有人的孤魂能滞留近两千年，这么有名的人在转生前，会以少年的形象来与他相谈。这某种意义上的被人重视让三成有种自满的感觉，这还是第一次体会到。  
“人间虽然很恐怖，但是比天上要好太多了，那里的孤独是窒息性的。”  
“所以你像公主一样逃出来了？”三成有意开他玩笑，怎么来说，一个野鬼对他说要转生，都像是笑话。  
“童话里她跑了出来，却还想要回去，也是摇摆不定，我不会的。”曹丕干脆坐到了地上，三成见他脸上带了笑意。虽然从前并未见过曹丕，三成却能肯定，这不是该在曹丕脸上出现的表情。  
“我有让自己留在这里，过与从前不同的人生的万全的方法。”

三成醒了之后感觉自己全身的筋骨都舒展开了，难得睡了这么舒服的一觉，他一脚踢开了被子。趴在褥子上回想刚刚的梦，曹丕扭头看向他的样子他还记得清清楚楚，风雨雷电做衬，对方不同于戏本小说中的模样还完完全全是个小孩子，是只存在于三成心中的模样。  
三成刷牙的时候用他已知的种种知识，继续编排在他梦里那个独一无二的曹丕的故事。忧郁的，还年轻着的曹丕在他面前仅一刻流露出的，包含少年特有的脆弱感的表情过于迷人了，哪怕现在看不到，只是心里稍微想想都有一种燥热的憋气感。  
那天早上的时候，三成还只为做了个美梦而高兴，根本就没有细想曹丕说的转世需要他帮忙是什么意思。那个梦而后所造成的另一个困扰是，三成看任何电视剧，电影，或是漫画都没有什么意思，提不起兴致来了。

他沿着河边踢着石子走路，看石头咕噜噜地在小路边上弹了一下，顺势滚下了堤坝。一遍遍回想自己和曹丕初遇的那个梦。天上还是清晨的深蓝色，这个时候根本就没有人，只有桥底下流浪汉的篷屋里像是有烟冒出来一样。  
三成觉得没劲，虽然他昨晚在后巷里冻得不轻，可此时也不想回家去，他就地躺在了塑料一样粗硬的枯黄草地上，把围巾垫到了脑袋后面。他刚躺下去的时候肚子里像是有什么东西翻滚了一下，接着，今早为止还蓄在他身体里精液与白带的混合物就溢了出来。  
三成动了一下身子，从其中漏出来的黏糊糊的液体更多了，这样仰面躺着虽然不冷，可大腿和私处都是被秽物染湿的阴湿感，内裤还贴在了阴唇上面，缝份多出来的边骚得他发痒。

此前他还可能会保留一点羞耻感，想要遮蔽或是干劲夹住腿走回家。可经历过昨晚那样的羞辱之后，三成情绪沮丧，又因为周围没人，就直接拉住了围巾的下摆挡住手，拉开了裤子拉链用手去揩两腿之间的液体。  
这样的举动很快就变成了在光天化日之下无法无天的自慰，被欲盖弥彰挡住的手很快就把两只手指插入了花穴中去，来回抽插着，对着阴蒂又捏又掐。他另一只手抓着裤腰和腰带，在把手抽出来之后使劲勒劲，被勒住的阴户受了刺激，很快就经历了一次高潮。  
每次高潮之后，三成的脸都会憋的发红，开始耳鸣，这样感官丧失，脸上露出茫然的表情被“爸爸们”夸做“可爱”。  
他跌跌撞撞地站了起来，只是这么活动了一下就喘不上气只能张开嘴巴了。他昨晚被灌了很多贵的酒，被逼着喝到最后都不记得灌进他嘴里的东西是甜是涩，还是有人趁他不清醒的时候把自己的阴茎塞进他嘴里骗他口交了。  
没走几步路他就摔到了地上，醉酒的后遗症让他不知道身上疼痛的程度，脚腕只像静脉曲张一样的瘙痒。三成就这么滚到了堤坝下因旱季裸露出的河床上去了。  
每年都会有冻死在河道边上的人，三成平躺下来，把手交到了肚子上，摆了一个在棺材里的姿势。衣服头发上都蹭了已经被冻成了碎屑状的泥土，他并没有在意，衣服是人送的，算是一种长期饭票，脏了也不可惜，只是可能自己入殓的时候也要穿这身丑衣服了。

“别睡了。”  
三成睁开了眼睛，曹丕就坐在他身边，屁股底下还垫了块手绢，是他的手绢。绕是这样，他那身拖拽繁复的衣服上也沾了脏东西和断裂的碎草了。  
三成马上就坐了起来，用手去掸曹丕身上的碎土，却忘了自己伸出去的手之前还插在阴道里被泡的皮肤发皱。等他接触到了曹丕才想起来，想缩回去也不敢了。  
不知曹丕是不知道还是不在意他这只污秽的手，反而摁在了手里：“嗯，是真的凉，人在血流速度快的时候是感觉不出自己冻伤来的。”  
三成根本就不想搭理曹丕，但也窃喜，自己意识混乱的时候居然又能见到这个说想要转生的人。于是他更加大胆地，冒犯地靠近了曹丕，几乎就贴到了他身边。  
正好这时候风也大了，原本还阴沉的天上最后一点云也给卷走了，天比先前亮了一点。  
曹丕见三成靠了过来，意外地撩开了斗篷，把两个人罩在了一起。他一缩头，脑袋就贴到了三成的胸口上，只有手还挂在三成肩膀上，攥着布料的一角把三成罩地严严实实。  
哪怕曹丕再惹人怜爱，这样也确实有点越界了，三成感觉到他的另一只手也不老实，先是胡乱地解开了他的外套，然后头直接就拱进了毛衣里去，三成感觉到他的鼻子间在衬衫纽扣的间隙里碰到了他的小腹，胸口。这颗毛绒绒的脑袋正贴着他的身体胡来，三成想起了那种因为喂不过来被丢弃的奶猫也是这么往人怀里钻的，突然就哭了起来。  
闷在他怀里的曹丕先是一怔，而后停止了唐突的动作。可他接下来的行为更让三成出乎意料，甚至有点恶心。他解下了披风，脱掉了外衣，直接就抱住了三成，倒在被解开了充作床榻的衣服上。  
三成伸手去撩了一下他的头发，这个动作是反射性的，恩客想要与他做爱的时候也是这样莫名其妙地就突然上手，反应机敏的三成就会马上的主动和对方产生一点肢体接触。不过也没有人会因为他听话而爱惜过他。  
可曹丕被这么摸了一下之后却没有动作了，他骑在三成的胯上。两只手撑地直视着他，两只眼睛也不似刚才那样，握着他手的时候那样灵动了。这双死气沉沉的眼睛好像是被宣判了死刑一样，低沉地问他：“你是想寻死吗？”  
说完他就抽了三成一耳光，三成顺势头就扭在了一边，也不去看他，也不回答。曹丕像生气了一样，三成感觉他的身体在发抖，他又深吸了几口气，突然缓和了下来，趴了下来贴到了他身上：“那我也一样要陪着你。”  
对方的脸靠着自己这么近，虽然他看上去不生气了，可手上的小动作没停，正一个劲地捻自己的头发稍。这幅泄气，皱着眉头在别扭，像是在他面前撒娇的样子让三成就想不明白为什么自己还躺在这里了。这次他是真心的，用手合住了曹丕的下巴，抬头去主动地亲了他。  
有的人天生就有勾引人，让人舍不得他难过的本事，何况曹丕受过什么样的苦三成心里一清二楚，在他面前只能认栽。把他抱进怀里之后自己因为寻死被自我拷问的心也好受了许多，三成撑起身子，把脸埋到他的颈窝上，用嘴唇去蹭曹丕耳朵后面那块软嫩的皮肤，他嘴里含到了碎发，是新生儿胎毛一样软的头发，可曹丕身上却没有活人身上该有的烟火气，正常人亲密时的汗味。尽管皮肤有温度，这样若即若离的违和感让三成只觉得曹丕是个类人的仿制品。  
对方受了他的撩拨，浑身都在打哆嗦，去脱他的衣服的手也是抖着的。从毛衣脱到衬衣的感觉像是剥糖纸一样，等三成被脱到赤裸的时候和化了的糖一样。不过他的身体上有了瑕疵，已经不是新鲜产品该有的规整的可爱模样了。  
三成也知道自己的身体入不了眼，他下身刚刚自亵的液体还没干掉，此时似乎还处在主动的抬腰，好让曹丕把这处不能入眼的丑陋身体的秘密看得清楚。  
对方的脸上却没有露出像个男人一样的表情，他既没有被取悦，也没有猎奇的满足神情，他笑的样子反而是那种绝不会出现于世人对他的妄想中的表情，是如海报上精修过的明星活动起来的表情。  
是神才能有的面相。  
和神有了肉体上的接触是身体上的污秽被净化的过程，曹丕低着头，一开始只是和他亲吻，用嘴唇去吸嘬他的皮肤，从一开始发麻的皮肤撕扯感渐渐变成了货真价实的疼痛，曹丕露出了牙齿咬了他，在他肩膀和脖子连接突出的细筋位置上留下了一个粉红的齿痕。  
和神佛做爱是感受不到愉悦的，污秽的身体需要受到更多的痛苦才能充作纯洁，三成知道佛教里有密宗灌顶，隐晦地用女人的身体发泄性欲的说法，想到这里他的的思绪开始迷惑起来，想不明白曹丕是欺骗他，还是真的非他不可地想要与这样的人接触。可每次他抬头，手温柔地在他身体上抚摸一次，前者的想法就会消散几分。  
能和曹丕做爱让三成想要得寸进尺，对方把阴茎插进三成身体里之后三成主动地用脚缠住曹丕的腰，拱起身子让对方还没完全插入的阳具进到更深处，腰上的努力让三成的宫颈几次碰到了曹丕阴茎的头上，用湿漉漉糊了一层厚液的软肉贴上对方身体最敏感的一部分，三成闭着眼睛，他这样主动献身的行为他还从没对别的嫖客用过。  
对方的喘息声逐渐大了起来，腰上活动的速度也逐渐开始黏滞，他每一次刺入三成身体里的动作都顶得三成身子为之颤抖，小腹和整个私处的肌肉都主动迎合着绞紧产生一种发麻的舒适感。  
三成产生了一种想要做坏事，想捉弄曹丕的想法，想要看看他现在是什么表情，他正垂着头，从口唇里呼出来的热气吹在三成的胸口，脖颈上，头发扫着他的皮肉弄得他发痒。他伸手想去抱曹丕的脸颊，贴上去之后曹丕却使劲摇了摇头甩开他的手，在这种时候像对他撒娇一样，把脸贴到了他的肚皮上。  
三成松开了手，曹丕却趴在他的身子上不动弹了，颇有重量的身子压的三成不舒服，何况他刚发泄过的阴茎还留在他身体里，并没有如三成之前体验过的那样会滑出来。被压着的肚子痉挛了一下，被挤压到的宫体顺势像是被大力揉了一下，刚刚经过性事的身体十分敏感，从阴道中滑出了一股温热的液体。  
三成稍微抬了一下头，从他的角度只能看见曹丕额头上散乱的碎发和一点鼻子尖，要不是对方身体因呼吸隆起的频率还十分急促，就以为他已经睡着了。三成躺了回去，曹丕的衣服上有股雨天中老房子的霉味，还有受潮了的线香烟气，是人的意识中认为不会在这个季节闻到的气味。  
被这股在初夏雨季中才会产生的气味欺骗哄睡了的三成感觉自己刚闭上眼睛，就马上被冻醒了。可干河道里只有他一个人，除了裤子拉链是被他自己被拉开的，其他衣服还好好地穿在他身上。  
他慌慌张张地整理好衣服，头也不回地走了，再也不去想刚才还正盛的轻生念头。

三成的心有点慌，这次他上完厕所之后凝视着马桶中间的水坑很久，也没有如他所愿的有一丝血迹。  
在经期这件事上，三成和正常的女性一样保持了同样的心理，痛的时候难受得像是血液要流尽一样，可突然消失了又会惶恐。三成开始回忆自己和哪位客人做了越界的事情，他一贯小心，何况他也不觉得这件事会发生在他身上，初中的时候第一次也是意外地就和欺辱他的学生……  
店里的暖气开的厉害，狭小的卫生间里更是闷热，排气扇呼呼的响声吵得让人心烦。三成和在飞机上耳鸣一样，听到了一种尖细微弱的噪音，他用手捏了一下鼻子，指腹粘上了已经脱花的细粉，脑子却没有清醒。  
三成往家走的时候想回忆一些快乐的事，忘记目前因疑似怀孕产生的焦虑，却一件也想不起来。能把屋子租给他这种人的地方很少，他冷眼见过许多因为犯糊涂最后变成流浪者的女孩子，明明还长得很漂亮，可一张嘴露出了残缺不全的牙齿就知道她的青春期已经随着体面生活结束了。  
三成躺在地板上，手脚裹在厚袜子和手套里也感觉不到一丝暖意，古往今来有许多关于妊娠的惨烈故事够他好好观摩。从前小说里有妓女怀孕之后恶意地束腰把孩子勒成奇形怪状的形状，生的时候不仅更容易点，怪物一样的小孩还能给母亲增加一些额外的收入。  
在人群之中他就是这样的怪物，三成最怕的一件事就是去医院，被薄薄的一层无纺布隔开之后他就必须要在光天化日之下脱光衣服供人观看。他知道医生不一定是以色情的目光审视自己，但这样被当做异类，被当做“个例”观看的目光一样令他不舒服。  
他本来以为自己躺上一两个小时就能起来，可睁眼的时候窗户的影子已经斜开了。被油汗化开又结硬了的粉底绷的皮肤发痒，三成摸到了自己脸颊上长出了一颗尖顶的痘。  
躺在地上摸着这颗破了他面相的玩意，他突然想起了重要的事情，那个像是初夏季节的暴雨里，雷声中曹丕说的话。  
“我想要转生。”  
想要转生的曹丕不可能真像童话一样从竹子里剖出来，也不可能还白送给三成钱财，他到底不是神的孩子。可是一想到肚子里多出来的异物有了一个明确的身份，一个名字之后，三成的恐慌感就消了大半，然后变成了窃喜，除了他自己在意识层面的妄想之外，那个敏感又多情的人终于以最牢固的方式与他连接到一起成为他的所有物了。

三成养成了一个坏习惯。  
除了独居的时候为了方便脱光睡觉之外，他还喜欢去摸肚脐下那条绒毛攒成的竖线。  
细线的软毛向下延伸，和私处连接到了一起，无论是人还是哪种动物，肚腹都是最柔软最脆弱的地方，可最重要的胎儿还偏偏在这个地方。三成以前与人交欢的时候，被碰到小腹就会痒得扭成一团，现在肚子大了，被摩挲凸起的肚脐和撑到半透明的小腹的时候活动不开，只能抖着身子忍受，可他这样受苦的模样还很招人喜欢，也就更没法躲了。  
每做一次产检他都要换个地方，因为每去一家医院，他都要想方设法的和看过他身体的医生发生肉体关系，把对方拉下水为他保守秘密。这种毁坏别人的行为是容易上瘾的，在客人那里受到的委屈他要转嫁给别人。  
三成坐在电车上，塑胶地板上有一层污水水渍，是从来往的乘客脚底和雨伞上滴下来的。雨中的电车是让人安心的地方，除了这里被灯光保护，其他地方都被灰色的云雨包围。  
过不了多久曹丕也能看见电气了，他难得只在睡觉的时候两次见过他，根本没有什么可说给他听的话。无聊的时候他就如同患有癔症一样，自己编造想要与曹丕发生的对话。  
睡在他身体里的曹丕暂时不会和他交流了，此时的他像寻常的胎儿一样胎动，有寻常的心跳和普通又健康的各项指标。  
有次三成从检床上起来，不甘心的问医生：“肚子里的孩子会有意识吗？”  
“当然了，胎儿会对羊水的变化有不同的反应……”年轻的医生开始复述对许多产妇讲过的例子。三成压根没兴趣听，他神子转生般的孩子怎么可能只和平庸的凡胎一样。他想要被确认的是曹丕是否会和他幻想中的一样超凡脱俗，可已经这么久了，曹丕却没能再天神入梦一样的与他接触了。  
那种善变的，携带神经质容易被感动，被死物和词句就撩拨的性格在三成心里是具有诱惑性的。被曹丕的胎动诱惑，三成就自然而然地认为曹丕该是他的所有物，他神性的，玻璃般的品质也应该完好无缺得和上一世一样，全部归他所有。  
到站之后三成和人群一起被推到了站台口，这片区域他没来过，虽然周边的事物还都带着他熟悉的特征，却也跟到了国外一样茫然无措。  
他和医院的医生约好的时间是下午两点半，他披着雨衣，把手从两袖之间缩回来任袖子耷拉着，只去捂着保存曹丕的肚皮，垂着头走进了医院。  
医院的建筑很奇怪，回字型的建筑的天井最低到三楼，三楼以上就只有回廊了，中间的凹处有个小井，据说有风水的用处。这里也是排出积水的管道口，实验室的通风口也从这里伸出来，深红色的管道一直沿着向上攀去像硕大的蠕虫一样，从窗户中向外望去有种沉闷阴冷的感觉。向上就是病房了，每天在这里养病，窗外却是这样肃杀的风景也不利于养病。  
这家医院的效益并不好，大家在这个时间段都热衷生孩子，三成不止一次在街上或是车上见过打扮入时的孕妇，怀着孕肿着脚也穿着系带紧绷绷的漂亮鞋子，嘴上涂刷了亮油的口红。哪里的妇科都是人满为患，三成去那种漂亮明亮的大医院，都要垂着头像做贼一样。可这里却能偶尔抬起头来，四处看一看。  
屋里的年轻男医生正在给自己剪指甲，整个下午他就只有三成一位患者。  
这里能做的检查项目也少，这个医生还要用老式的手法去摸他肚子里的胎位。被他的手在露出来的肚皮上一摸三成就犯恶心，昨晚的客人把他的手用围巾吊在房梁上，摸着他的肚子侵犯他的时候也是这么摸来摸去，逆着他肚皮上新生出来的绒毛去抚的。  
那个医生还没有停下来的意思，三成却忍不住开始犯困，他本来想在电车上睡一阵的，可是坐着的时候怎么都找不到舒服的姿势靠在什么东西上，现在躺下了就忍不住犯困。之前的检查医生和他说过他血糖在临界值上确实会容易嗜睡，虽然无纺布的触感并不好，可还是忍不住地，躺在床上睡着了。

三成醒过来的时候听到了让人感觉舒适的微弱噪音，是外面的雨声。诊室里的灯灭了，可能是为了保护电路把不必要的电器关上了。这冷冰冰带消毒水味的地方一下子变成了适合休息的地方。那个医生已经没有在摸他的肚子了，反而是坐在床尾，两只手合着他的脚，用手指在他的脚心上一下一下的点着。  
三成因为他迫不得已的工作的关系讨厌别人触碰。他却不是什么怕痒的人，对方这暧昧又怪异的举动让他吃了一惊，月份大了之后拖动着笨拙的身体让他暂时搁置了“报复”这些精英们的计划，他想要走掉，刚起身却被那个人拽住了脚腕，直接滚到了地上。  
他是屁股着地的，大腿上的肉刮到了铁制的床沿比摔了一跤还疼。三成想要去骂那医生，却发现对方原先阴沉，面无表情的脸上显露出一种隐晦的笑意。  
这张脸他在哪里见过来着，不善的人三成见得太多了已经没有意识去细分了，但是他仍感觉到恐惧，这不是一般嫖客脸上色情的笑容，享受完就能放他一码。这奇怪医生的脸上有种像是寻仇的快感。  
三成想起来了，他第一次被迫接客，从此只能与妓女厮混的时候，有个人就这么抱着他的脚，把阴茎插在他两个脚趾的指腹里摩擦，比起被真的侵犯，这样的活动更让他恶心，更想忘掉。  
“我就是第一次见你的时候，才知道人还能长成你这样。”三成早忘了他的名字了，他心里只觉得不甘，自己学生时虽然过得压抑，没什么光彩，好歹也是普通人的生活，被他们骚扰之后变成了现在这副模样。三成被羞辱的经历却成了别人的奇妙回忆，成了他得到体面生活的开始，三成咬了下嘴唇，觉得不甘心。  
“啊！”三成惨叫了一下，那医生揪住了他的头发，拽着他的脚腕，像拖米袋子一样把他拖进了内室。这里面是封闭的，是为了做精密检查用的里屋。屋里面是张分腿的产床，床腿上还有绑腿用的皮带，是怕患者忍不住疼踢到医生才准备的。  
三成感觉到恐惧，像只蚕一样地挣扎着，当年被水管，拖把插入下体的剧痛他还记着，那种凉水灌进身体里的感觉一辈子也不可能忘。  
医生托着他的身体忘床上推的时候废了好一番力气，他半个身子还悬着的时候，一条皮带就已经死扣在了他的大腿上勒进了肉里去了。那个医生死抓着他小腿，正努力想要固定住。  
三成的身子悬着，腰上使不上力气，血液往他脑袋里涌让他晕乎乎的，可他一直没放弃去蹬另一只腿，想要把那变态医生踢开。  
“虽然你身子没有从前漂亮了，可是脸却没变。”他曾经的同学一边手忙脚乱，还不忘嘲讽他：“刚才你睡着的时候我翻了你的口袋，现在连肯要你的店都找不到了，那都会是什么样的人来肏你？谁把你肚子搞大的？是不是知道你会生个跟自己一样的畸形才不要你的？”  
这话激怒了三成，可他还是只能无力笨拙地重复踢腿的反抗动作，终于他踢到了那医生的脸，趁对方发懵的时候三成又奋力一挣，再向他的脸上踹了一脚，把对方踹到在地上。  
绑腿的带子只是普通的搭扣，一扯就能松开了。刚才检查的时候三成被要求脱了裤子，现在根本没有时间再穿上，于是他只能扯着上衣下摆，遮住鼓起硕大的肚子和下半身，逃出诊室。  
还好走廊里没人，三成记着进来的时候只有护士站里有两个在看杂志的小护士，于是他就不管不顾地，赤着脚在走廊里跑起来了，想着去到哪里好歹找件衣服蔽体再从这里逃走。  
他回头看了下，那讨厌的医生很快就追了出来，三成打开了窗户，想要从三楼的天井中横穿过去，跑去对面，那里正好是楼梯口。  
窗外的天井水泥地上铺着塑料的防雨布，还有点高空抛物的垃圾，防雨布已经破烂了，踩在上面滑溜溜地。三成踉跄着身子，用手拖着腹底向对面走，他真的跑不动了，可能是刚才摔得那一跤的关系，肚子中翻腾着向下坠去。  
他刚才只顾着跑了，没想过自己是跑得快还是慢，此时他回头，发现那讨人厌的混账就站在他身后十步远的地方。  
自己被人羞辱，和家人断绝了关系，而对方却还能做这种救人性命的工作。如此讽刺的，可恨的事发生在三成身上，他却没有什么感想，面对可能的死亡的威胁的时候，他想不出如任何一个逸话里的漂亮人会说出来的台词，自己活成这幅模样，没资格做一个可以感性的人。  
对方毕竟是做医生的，只看三成的脸色就知道他有早产征兆，只是处在巨大的恐惧下他还没察觉到初期宫缩的疼痛。他一步步逼近三成，对方也随之向后撤步。他赤裸的，略带肉感腿上有不少磕碰的淤青和刮出来的血痕，肥胖的肚子下面和阴部上方那块三角形的肉上有条色情的黑线，每个男人看了这样的有些诡异的身体都会丧失理智。  
三成向后撤着身子，他有点害怕，每次他想要转身逃跑的时候对面都会做出要向他抛掷手里的铁钳的威胁动作，何况他现在也根本跑不动。或者他只要听话一些，乖乖躺下用身体抚慰过他之后就可以万事大吉了，这样还轻松一些，那些医生也都是如此，乖乖地为他守口如瓶。  
想到这里他不再挪动了，对方逐渐走近了，三成逼自己忘了从前被对方揪着头发，用膝盖压在地上，用拖把杆塞进他阴道中的惨痛。克服着恶心，主动地贴了过去。  
“我这么努力，都该原谅我了。”三成此时是这么想的。

“这叫做土飞机！”阴冷的厕所里有人这么大声喊到，他们之中有些人的父母从前学潮中的大学生，革命思想最多只学了一半，这些斗争手段学了不少，甚至炮制到自己孩子身上。  
三成仰着头，想把下巴抬高一点，他僵着背，忍着痛和那只抓着他头发的手抵抗，可是对方还是把他的脸摁到了地板上，为此他还磕到了自己的下巴，咬破了嘴唇。  
他这么会死的，可他还是不想求饶，有只眼睛在这样反复的过程中看不到了。他惶恐地等着，一直到最后一个人走了，他的手被解开了，他才能去摸那只看不见的眼睛，还好只是眼皮肿起来挡住了视线而已。

他的身体腾空了，三成还没有习惯失重感，就重重地跌到在地上，他睁开眼睛，恐惧地发现自己被推进了竖井里。  
他扶住了旁边的管道想站起来，从里向外看这井深极了。三成觉得自己像条野狗，被人抛弃了就扔进狗洞里饿死，而把他推下来的人正低头看着他，逆着光三成只能看见他头颅的形状。  
“求你了。”三成仰起头，第一次说出了求饶的话。  
他让身子贴在井壁上不让自己滑下去，绝望地看着井口的白色的天又变成一个完整的圆形。  
身体上的疼痛让他不能再站起来了，三成只好坐了下来。他学着电视剧里的样子，三段式的呼气，可这积着污水的井底凭人再怎么努力都不是适合生产的地方。三成张开双腿，他忍了很久一直都逼迫自己不去想——妊娠是件极其狼狈不堪的事情。  
他一直这么坐着，中间还昏睡了一小段。以至于蹭在他身上的污水都干了，只在大腿上留下了泥土的干痂。天已经变成了紫色，三成想站起来去看看楼上的病房里还有没有亮着的灯光，说不定还能把他救出去。  
可他却站不起来了，他刚用手撑了一下地，一阵剧烈的疼痛就让他又跌倒在了地上，一股温热的液体从他的肚子中向下窜去，从两腿中间漏了出来。  
偏挑在这个时候，三成疼地在地上连想要挣扎的欲望都没有，只能张大腿，像只被针钉住要解剖的青蛙一样躺在脏兮兮的井底，在这么污秽的地方把他一直满心期盼的人娩下来。  
他的身体可能会因此被撕裂，地上干掉的薄泥被从他肚子里流出来的羊水又浸湿了，像沙子一样随着水集在一个低洼的地方。而后三成又觉得什么东西从自己的身体里流了出来，他用手摸了一把，黑暗中看不清楚，但是这散发着潮湿气息的腥味闻一下就知道是血。  
宫缩得过快就会出血，三成没有什么可抓的，他只好把上衣也脱了下来，拧成一股用两只手抓着，用嘴咬着，赤身裸体地在井里生孩子。  
他其实不知道该怎么做，也不知道要怎么使劲，几次尝试之后反而还失禁了，两条腿也因为数次用力而抽筋。三成仰着头，衣服都被他的牙齿磨破了，可是在他肚子里的胎儿像是个死物，石头一样的卡在他的骨盆里，像块烙铁一样从骨髓到皮肉把他烫穿。  
求你了，出来吧。三成向他肚子里的曹丕许愿，他想再见一次那个看着雨沉默不语，只看到他的眼睛就令人被他的寂美之感击穿的曹丕。刺一样的，一次就可以刺穿夜莺的胸口如此尖锐漂亮的人，会如此不可思议地来到他身边。  
在夏天失血，也会是一件很冷的事情，三成没办法，只好把拧成了一团的衣服重新展开披到身上。狼狈地蜷缩在天井里，在医院里无药可救是件奇妙的，毫无真实感的事。在这么窘迫的情况下，他竟然觉得自己的思路清楚了很多，从细数自己的每次呼吸，到开始反省自己都做过什么糊涂的，冲动的事情，把自己迫害成了这样。

“怎么样了？”三成感觉自己的腿没知觉了，笨拙地身子不好活动，听见有人说话，虽然知道自己还在肮脏的天井里，却像是舒爽地睡了一觉一样，舒服到连眼皮都不想睁开了。  
他身上盖着曹丕的漂亮衣服，三成心想，无论是再怎么节俭，能有曹丕这样人做自己的孩子，就会不由自主地宠爱他，用俗物装饰好看的人是再常用不过的手段了。曹丕就站在他身边，居高临下的看着他，如此真实，不像是临死时看见的幻影，他还时不时踮起一只脚，抖掉蹭在鞋沿上的脏泥。  
虽然曹丕是漂亮的，值得人怜爱的，可在绝望之中的三成意识到，这样曾被人好好注视过的人和他不一样的，被他强迫如处女怀胎一样遭受苦楚的自己，终究做不了……  
“随你怎么说了。”三成扭过头去，用脸侧的头发盖住了自己的脸。决定不让曹丕看到他的表情，不让他看见自己从内到外，自始至终颓败的模样。  
可这样的动作却让曹丕更进一步地接近了他，他现在也不顾刚才的洁癖习惯了，直接跪在了地上，手和膝盖上蹭上了泥和三成的血，真的像小孩子在讨好大人一样的，趴到了三成身边。三成感觉他带着人的温度的头颅正想方设法的拱进他怀里。  
“对不起”怀里一个小小的声音对三成说道。三成不知该怎么回答，想从嗓子里挤出点声音做回应也做不到。  
曹丕就这么乖乖地躺在他怀里，真的像是只寻求身体接触就可以获得安抚，亲生的孩子一样。三成一瞬间，就突然想要问他会让他难堪，甚至发怒的问题，想问他死后去了哪里，为什么投胎到他的身上让自己受苦。可嘴上说出来的时候，就变成了“没事的，没关系。”

怀中的人的实感一点点从指缝里溜走了，三成又一次闭上了眼，把衣服咬在了嘴里，明天会多一个人和自己一样复又看见太阳。三成忍不住用过去的认知编织对他只见过三次的人的妄想，重新看见太阳、月亮、风雪、潮汐的曹丕，会说出什么让人上瘾的话。


End file.
